(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for exercising the muscles of the fingers, hand and wrist as they relate to the controlled delivery of a bowling ball.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore such devices were of the compressible ball type and the types as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,472,906, Gorrell; 1,796,216, Petterson; 2,634,976, Mock; 3,606,316, Krewer; 3,738,651, Norman.
None of the above listed patents specifically address the requirements of the bowler.